Rain Drops
by BondSlave
Summary: Yuki and Kyo go shopping for Shigure, on the way home it begins to rain and Yuki decides to take advantage of the weakened Kyo. Light yaoi. Please read and review.


The busy city streets were loud and crowded and the two seventeen-year-old Sohma boys were finding themselves keeping quite close together in hopes of preventing any girls from bumping into them. "This is ridiculous!" Kyo, the orange haired Sohma snapped as he brushed almost full bodily up against his hated cousin in order to prevent a young six-year-old girl from ramming into him. Yuki hissed aggravated, holding the shopping back to the side in order to prevent the eggs from being broken as he was pressed between a fruit stand and his loud mouthed cousin. "Why couldn't Shigure do his own damp shopping?" Kyo snarled as he was pushed back out into the busy street by Yuki, who followed, bag held close.

"Because he's an idiot." He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the crumbled shopping list. "We still need to pick up a pound of leaks." He stated simply causing Kyo to turn several shades of green.

"GOD WHO WOULD BUY THAT SHIT?!"

"You're causing a scene."

* * *

While Yuki shopped for the leaks in the department store Kyo remained outside, arms crossed, eyes ever watchful for girls. He sighed irritated. He felt drained. He sniffed and a sudden freshly sweet smell assaulted his nose, causing him to look up. His eyes narrowed. "Okay that should be it." He heard Yuki say as he exited the store; but he didn't tare his eyes away from the sky...the ever darkening sky.

"I sure hope it doesn't rain today." He mumbled, not noticing the odd look Yuki shot at him.

* * *

While on the way back to Shigure's house from shopping the sky had turned an angry deep gray color and flashes of lightening lit up the sky while loud angry roars rumbled over the city, echoing on the winds that carried with it the cold drops of rain. Yuki sighed as he leaned back against the base of the tree. They had been half way home when Kyo had collapsed from exhaustion, forcing Yuki to drag him to shelter. So now Yuki sat inside the small but comfortable fort himself and Tohru had helped Kisa and Hiro built around the base of a large oak tree. It wasn't very warm, but at least it kept away the rain. The ground had been covered with a tarp, and on top of the tarp several plush pillows and a few blankets were laid around in place of carpeting. Yuki tore his eyes away from the small carved out window and gazed at the figure laying beside him.

Kyo was lying upon his side, body slightly curved, dark eyelashes laying gently upon his cheeks, lips slightly parted. His hair was slightly curled due to the rain and his clothes were a little damp, but luckily not soaked.

Yuki gently reached forward and brushed several strands of bright orange hair from his cousins face, feeling the dampness upon his finger tips. He then placed his hands on his lap and merely gazed down at his cousin prone form. He frowned slightly. _'What an idiot. How can he not see what is right in front of him? Why does he want to belong so badly?' _Yuki could feel his anger growing steadily within him and closed his eyes to force it down. Everyone who knew himself and Kyo personally thought that they hated each other, but that was only half true. Kyo hated him, that was true, but Yuki didn't hate Kyo, not at all. In fact Yuki cared very deeply for Kyo; in fact if he looked deep enough he would find that he actually was in love with Kyo, and had been since they were kids. He frowned again as he gazed down at the sleeping Sohma. _'I want him to know...just once.' _He thought as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and shifting onto his knees, bending over the other teen as he took his wrists and wrapped the scarf firmly around them. He then proceeded to shifted the carrot head onto his back, lifting his arms above his head and tying the end of the scarf around an uplifted root they had forgotten to chop away. He knew that if his cousin were to wake up, he would no doubt struggle and would not allow Yuki to fulfill his one desire.

* * *

The smallest of groans escaped Kyo as he slowly drifted into consciousness. He felt drained, and he could still hear the rain. Where was he? And why did his shoulders ach so badly? He furrowed his brow before shifting slightly, opening his eyes. He blinked, seeing nothing but the hard wooden paneling above his head, several childish ornaments dangling from the ceiling. Where the hell was he? He blinked noticing the sudden chill that swept over his body. He tried to move his arms and found that he couldn't. He frowned and looked down at himself, eyes widening. "What the hell?!" He snapped. His shirt had been unbuttoned and opened to reveal his chest and stomach. His nipples were pert and erect due to the cold breeze that tickled his body.

"Ah, so your awake. That's okay, it won't make that much of a difference."

His eyes shifted slightly to see Yuki seated beside him, oddly pleasant smile playing across his lips and an odd gleam to his purple eyes.

"What the hell is going on here ya' damn rat?!"

Yuki smiled and gently placed his fingers between his cousins firm pecks. Kyo's hair stood on end and he gritted his teeth. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"If you don't stop making so much noise I'll have to gag you." Yuki stated pleasantly causing a bead of sweat to form upon the cats brow. "Now do shut up you stupid cat. If you had any brains you'd know that I'm making you feel good."

"W-what the hell do you m-m," Kyo gasped as a finger brushed across his left nipple. Yuki smiled at the reaction and gently grabbed the nub of flesh between his thumb and index finger, pinching and squeezing just slightly. Kyo gasped and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the sensation centered around his nipple. He didn't understand the sensation, it was so alien. It kind of hurt and he didn't like it, and yet it felt oddly good and he didn't want it to stop. "Y-Yuki…s-stop it!" He tried to snap, opening his eyes. Yuki's eyes widened just slightly before he smiled. The smallest of tear drops had formed at the corners of his cousins vermillion eyes as he glared hard at him. His cheeks were filled with color and his breathing was slightly labored.

"But you don't want me to stop." Yuki stated as he leaned over his cousin, causing him to try and press himself farther into the earth, and gently flicked his tongue over the right nipple. Kyo's eyes widened to the size of tea plates and he gasped aching his back slightly. Yuki grinned before nipping at the small bead of flesh and then pulling it into his mouth, sucking on it. Kyo's eyes fluttered closed and he gasped out ever so often as he arched up against his cousins face, his body desperately trying to get more of the delicious sensations. He couldn't help but moan at the feelings racking his body, he'd never felt such sensations before. It felt as if he was being warmed from the inside out, his insides turning into a burning inferno, heating his skin and causing him to break out into a sweat; and he couldn't ignore the tightness in his groin as his penis started stiffening. But it was that stiffening that caused him to gasp, eyes snapping open.

"Yuki, s-s-stop! Y-you have to stop!" He panted. Yuki released the now red nipple and sat up. He wiped his mouth, a bit of saliva having soaked his lips as he lavished his cousins nipple. He grinned as he noticed the tent in his cousins kaki green pants.

"But why? You really seem to be enjoying it."

Kyo shook his head, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he flushed embarrassingly.

"N-no I don't!"

Yuki smiled and placed his hand over the bulge in his cousins pants. Kyo gasped eyes opening. Yuki just smiled at him, not moving his hand, just resting it there. Kyo bit his lip he couldn't stay still and gently started thrusting against his cousins hand, helpless to control himself. Soon he couldn't control himself at all and began thrusting more violently, wildly, back arched, forcing his heals and ankles to support his weight as he lifted his lower body repeated off of the ground. Yuki doesn't say anything, he just watched, smiling. Kyo feels an odd bubbling sensation in his lower stomach and he closes his eyes. "No." He pants out. Yuki tilts his head to one side.

"No?" His grin grows a little. "You know Kyo, if you really don't like it then just stop. You're the one doing it, I'm not doing anything." But Yuki knew he couldn't stop, he was to far gone. With a smothered cry Kyo came, his hips slowing down before going still. Yuki grinned and moved his hand leaning back over his cousin. He gently licked the corner of his cousins eye, licking away the salty tear. "But don't be embarrassed Kyo, I think you are pretty when you cum." He gently kissed the cats lips before smiling, eyes narrowing slightly. "But if you tell anyone, I'm afraid I'll have to hurt you."

Kyo swallowed, his mouth having gone very dry.


End file.
